Bila Kau Tak Di Sampingku
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Tak seharusnya kita terpisah. Tak semestinya kita bertengkar. Karena diriku masih butuh kau. Maafkanlah sikapku, lupakanlah salahku itu - Sheila On 7


**A/N:**

Tulisan random, yang dituangkan random, daripada _ngangken __ning pikiran _XD.

Terseruak seketika setelah mendengar lagu Sheila on 7 berjudul sama.

Maaf saya gunakan _italic _di sini, hanya untuk lirik lagu.

_Monggo_ dikritisi :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Karakter yang saya pakai dalam cerita ini diambil dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Bila Kau Tak Di Sampingku**

**.**

_a random story by_

.

**ForgetMeNot09**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa lagi kali ini?"

Pria itu menatap sengit. Giginya bergemeretak menahan amarah. Muka yang memerah darah, serta kepalan tangan yang kuat, cukup membuktikan amarah yang nyata telah menguasai jiwa. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia hantam kursi kayu di dekatnya hingga hancur. Sedangkan tangisan tergugu seorang wanita di hadapan tak mampu menyurutkan emosinya.

"Dasar kau Jalang! Sudah tahu apa kesalahanmu tapi kau tak punya malu masih bertanya?"

"Apa Naruto? Apa salahku?"

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema murka di sekeliling bangunan apartemen kecil itu. Satu saat yang kelam, kala matahari baru saja tenggelam, bahkan ketika bulan muncul pun enggan. Sampai pada saatnya, logika ternaungi nafsu hitam.

"Katakan, Naruto! Katakan apa maumu?"

Deras air matanya sempat mencubit nyeri hati sang pria, tetapi kembali, logika pergi entah ke mana.

Ditariknya dengan kasar wanita itu agar berdiri. Disibaknya rambut yang menjuntai hingga ke muka, memeri wajah yang telah sembap penuh air mata.

Lantas diusapnya dengan kasar buliran yang di matanya hanyalah kepalsuan. Sedikit mengeluarkan daya, ia tarik kepala sang wanita. Menatap tajam pada permata sewarna mutiara, bibir kebasnya rela merangkai kata, yang kelak kan disesalinya.

"Kita berpisah saja."

Malam tak pernah berkhianat, kendati senyap terkadang menderma cumbu rayu. Dengan berlinang air suci, sang wanita melepaskan diri.

"Baik, jika itu maumu."

...

_Tak seharusnya kita terpisah_  
_Tak semestinya kita bertengkar_  
_Karena diriku masih butuh kau_  
_Maafkanlah sikapku_  
_Lupakanlah salahku itu_

...

Mata itu tak pernah sunyi, sesunyi sinarnya saat ini. Binar cahaya yang sedianya menghias, kini bagai hilang terempas. Napas sesak, tak menyurutkan bibir mengisap batang nikotin nan laknat.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, maka ia menarik paksa rambutnya yang berantakan. Sesekali geramnya terdengar, mengagih perasaan takut dan gemetar.

Sesal ...

penyesalan ...

yang selalu datang belakangan ...

Kini ia harus mengalah, pada rasa cinta yang tak sedikit pun goyah. Kendati semuanya telah _bubrah_, membuat hatinya patah.

Iris birunya ia pejam, tarikan napas kian dalam. Akalnya berpikir, bertafakur, memutar memori yang hendak ia kubur.

* * *

**Bila Kau Tak Di Sampingku**

* * *

"Hinata."

Wanita itu tersenyum, langkahnya mendekat mafhum. Ia menatap lembut, pada sang pria yang tengah kalut.

Detak jantung berpacu, bagai peluru yang ditarik picu. Rona merah menguar, sebab rasa malu yang menjalar.

Keduanya kini, terpisah oleh jarak sejengkal. Kembali menikmati alunan sang bayu, lembut dan mendayu-dayu.

"Naruto ..."

Ketika kata tak lagi mampu terucap, renyut kini mengambil sikap. Secepat kilat, sepasang tubir itu bertemu. Mencipta senyar yang membelenggu. Hangat, dan penuh gairah. Mencipta kecupan dalam, yang memabukkan.

…

_Terlalu bodoh untuk diriku_  
_Menahan berat jutaan rindu_  
_Apalagi menahan egoku_  
_Maafkanlah sikapku_  
_Lupakanlah salahku_  
_Luapkan kepadaku_

...

Seutas senyum terpatri, meski hanya pada tepi. Sang pria bangkit, memaksa diri untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan menembus dinginnya pagi di penghujung musim panas. Netranya tak bernyawa, menatap penuh pada cakrawala.

Konon, pada batas antara langit dan bumi, itulah letak kebahagiaan. Maka ia berjalan mengikut langkah kakinya untuk mencari kebahagiaan itu.

Apa yang salah? Pikirannya mengembara, melanglang buana. Sungguh menyakitkan mengingat itu semua. Dapatkah ia hidup tanpa sang belahan jiwa? Jika sekarang saja semua terasa hampa.

Timburu, semua berawal darinya. Hanya melihat sang wanita bersama pria lain, hatinya tak kuasa. Seakan darah mendidih menggelora, dan nyawa yang direnggut paksa.

...

_Takkan kubiarkan kau menangis_  
_Takkan kubiarkan kau terkikis_  
_Terluka perasaan oleh semua ucapanku_  
_Maafkanlah semua sifat kasarku_  
_Bukan maksud untuk melukaimu_  
_Aku hanyalah orang yang penuh rasa cemburu_  
_Bila kau tak di sampingku_

...

"Terima kasih Gaara."

Ucapan lembut itu mengusik telinganya. Mata sewarna samudra lantas menyala-nyala. Terlebih ketika dilihatnya senyum seorang pria yang ditujukan pada wanitanya.

Dadanya bergemuruh, pikirannya kini rusuh.

"Sama-sama Hinata. Jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau kau membutuhkanku."

Apa-apaan itu? Semacam ucapan merayu? Sepertinya setan menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk berguru. Langkah kakinya kian terburu, dengan napas yang memburu.

Kepalan tangannya terangkat, melayang dengan kecepatan kilat. Terarah pada wajah pria berambut merah, yang tengah bercanda tawa dengan sang kekasih.

_Bugh!_

Pria itu terpental, tapi ia tak acuh. Teriakan wanitanya juga tak mampu menerangi pandangan mata yang telah kelam.

Ia tarik paksa Hinatanya, mengabaikan keluh kesakitan sang wanita. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah membawa Hinata sejauh mungkin dari pria pucat itu.

Ia empas tubuh kecil tak berdaya itu hingga membentur dinding. Ruang yang gelap kian mencekam. Hawa nafsu yang menuntut dilepaskan kendati tak berdasar, tak mampu ia lagi ia redam. Amukan kini, menjadi pelarian.

...

_Terlalu bodoh untuk diriku_  
_Menahan berat jutaan rindu_  
_Apalagi menahan egoku_  
_Maafkanlah sikapku_  
_Lupakanlah salahku_  
_Luapkan kepadaku_

...

Tubuh itu berdiri kokoh, dengan kepala mendongak. Tatapannya nyalang, tak lagi setajam mata elang. Sebaris gigi rapi terlihat menggigit ragu pada tubir. Tangannya terkepal menampilkan otot bak ulir.

Matanya berlapis kaca, tatkala mendapati sosok seorang wanita. Cantik gemulai dengan gaun sederhana. Langkah kaki membawa sang wanita keluar pagar rumah bak istana. Sebuah tas bertali jerami berada di tangannya. Pria itu menatap, pada rambut yang tak terikat. Pipi putih bersemu merah, bagai apel yang ranum merekah.

Lantas, pada satu waktu, pandangan mereka bersitatap. Cerahnya langit dan lembutnya bulan, membawa perasaan semakin tak keruan. Detak jantung menggebu, sesak di dada menyatu, meski kaki masih terpaku.

Hanya embusan angin yang mampu menyadarkan lamunan mereka. Langkah kaki saling berhampiran, tapi perlahan. Pada jarak sejeda tak ada lagi kemarahan. Seluruhnya luruh bak terseka.

Mereka berdua tahu telah hanyut dalam rasa.

"Hi … nata …."

Tak perlu usai satu kalimat, sang wanita telah membenamkan diri dalam dekap.

Bulir air mata tak terelak. Hangat yang lasak menyeruak. Seakan segala salah terlupakan. Khilaf menjadi termaafkan.

"Maafkan aku."

Sebuah anggukan cukup menjadi jawaban. Bagi bisik lirih dari jiwa yang nelangsa.

...

Takkan kubiarkan kau menangis  
Takkan kubiarkan kau terkikis  
Terluka perasaan oleh semua ucapanku  
Maafkanlah semua sifat kasarku  
Bukan maksud untuk melukaimu  
Aku hanyalah orang yang penuh rasa cemburu  
Bila kau tak di sampingku

...

**TAMAT**


End file.
